Ashley Stillons II
Mangled_Wings is a parahuman and Parahumans Online user. Their real name begins with an A.Strange_Mammal: you said you hadn’t really used a computer before Mangled_Wings: I hadn’t. I’m a fast learner. Cap: this is A? Strange_Mammal: it’s A… Strange_Mammal: …we’re using first-letters to stay on down-low… Strange_Mammal: …until we figure out what we’re doing Cap: how long did it take to figure it out, A? Mangled_Wings: Less than an hour. - Glow-worm P.3 Personality Mangled_Wings was not familiar with computers or Parahumans Online. While arguing on Parahumans Online, they described themself as follows: I am a villain. When I give you recommendations about leaving sleeping dogs alone I am referring to myself. When I tell you that you want to get out of the way if I have something I want? Referring to myself. I am not one of the leeches. I pay for my own apartment. I make no trouble. Yet. Yes I am talking to the heroes. They keep their eye on me and I keep my eye on them. There are other factors. This makes degrees of sense you are not equipped to comprehend. For now it is fine and you should take my word for it. I’m aiming to get stronger. I’m aiming to get smarter.Glow-worm P.3 They stated that they "don’t fly under the radar. I know what I am and I know what I’ll be, if I don’t die first" and described themself as "restless".Glow-worm P.3 Relationships A was a member of the Chatroom group. The others were surprised when she expressed sympathy toward of5's plight.of5: Mostly. Obviously not when I’m here. Hard to strike a balance. It’s not good times. Mangled_Wings: My sympathies. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: ! of5: I… really appreciate that, a. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: !! Curious_Cephalopod: please, K. Let it be. - Glow-worm P.6 Abilities and Powers Although their powers are unknown, Mangled_Wings stated that they were not a multitrigger.Cap: I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with the cluster-trigger clusterfuck Heart_Shaped_Pupil: Amen. Mangled_Wings: Agreed. - Glow-worm P.6 History Background They claimed to have worked with over 20 villains in the past. Glow-worm On August 19th Y1, they registered a PHO account from a library computer. They argued about the post-Gold Morning amnesty with other users, then was invited to the Chatroom group. They claimed that it only took them less than an hour to learn to use a computer for the first time. However, Strange_Mammal noticed that they had been logged in all day, and concluded that this was a lie. Manged_Wings was angry at the implication.Strange_Mammal: for your information… Strange_Mammal: …others can see time you spend online on your profile. you spent longer than one hour… Strange_Mammal: …you’ve been online all day. Mangled_Wings: I am at the library. Something to do with that, I’d think. Strange_Mammal: it doesn’t work that way. I am 95% sure. Strange_Mammal: there is no need to lie, A Strange_Mammal: the reason for this project is supposed to be we know each other Strange_Mammal: K will find out if she does not already know. she pays attention to those things Mangled_Wings: If you are 95% sure there is still 5% chance you are wrong. Assume you are wrong before you get on my bad side. Mangled_Wings: You do not want to get on my bad side. - Glow-worm P.3 Capricorn later noted that A was practically living at the library.Cap: C was saying he had to go get lunch soon. Cap: I think that’s why he left Cap: A is eating too. she practically living at library now I think. Cap: but she has to leave it to eat. - Glow-worm P.7 References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females